


Gun and rose

by JMfairy



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMfairy/pseuds/JMfairy
Summary: 小妈 ex
Kudos: 18





	Gun and rose

枪与玫瑰  
小妈 ex  
勉勉强强破镜重圆  
没有逻辑 不要较真  
dirty talk注意  
注意避雷！避雷！避雷！  
  
*可爱侵犯心理（The Cute Aggression）：指看到可爱美好的事物产生想要伤害破坏的心理。  
  
1  
金泰亨他爸什么都没有，就是有钱。  
这就够了。  
妈妈早就离世了，混账老爸也不愿意管金泰亨，眼里不是钱就是女人，甚至是男人。金泰亨也庆幸自己没遗传到他爸骨子里那副荒淫无度下三滥的性子，但是毕业之后躺在租的大房子里，没过两天就把他爸给的零花钱花光了，交不起房租也吃不起饭，只好硬着头皮搬回老爸那充满浓烈刺鼻香水味的别墅里住。  
回去也不用和他爸打电话通报，只要翻个信息出来发一句回家了就完事。

踩踏着凛冽的月光，金泰亨顶着个乱糟糟的头毛和车上睡得惺忪的睡眼就敲开了家门，即使在晚上，夏天的风也依旧带着一股子火辣直往脸上扑。来的路上还久违地喝了次烈酒，胃也火辣辣的，脑袋也有些昏沉，在等人来开门的时候金泰亨倚在一旁的雕花石柱上，想从口袋掏出一根烟来点上，却在摸到空空如也的口袋底时突然想起他早就为别人戒了烟。

“咔哒”！门开了。  
金泰亨突然之间以为自己活在梦里，透过眼前被汗水浸湿的卷曲刘海，他好像看到了那个让自己戒烟的“罪魁祸首”，像阳光下的爱琴海浪般灿烂的淡金色卷发，好像时刻氤氲着水汽的猫咪垂眼，比玫瑰花瓣还要红润饱满的唇，刚洗完澡泛着热气被蒸得粉红的肌肤，包括雪白肌肤上淡色伤痕——那都是金泰亨吻过的地方，他绝不会忘记。  
站在他面前，他家门口，穿着条纹丝绸睡袍的人也不是什么幻觉，确确实实就是他唯一喜欢过的朴智旻。  
  
“你在我家干嘛？”  
“我怎么知道这是你家。”  
金泰亨看到朴智旻脸上有些不悦，似乎是刚洗完头发吹干，金泰亨的鼻腔里尽充斥着馥郁的香甜气味，是朴智旻很爱用的洗发水的味道，太熟悉了，更让他晕晕乎乎了。  
没来得及拦住转身往屋子里走的朴智旻，金泰亨就撞上了他那个混账老爸，眼看着他把朴智旻的楚楚纤腰揽住，头靠在漂亮的金色头发上。他看不到那个老男人脸上满足幸福的笑容，但朴智旻脸上的绯红却看得一清二楚，连他闭上眼后在眼皮下滚动的眼珠都感受得到。  
那双粗粝丑陋的手，怎么配在朴智旻纤细的腰上滑动？  
眼里只剩下了滚滚妒火，金泰亨握紧了拳头，小臂和手背上暴起的青筋突兀得厉害，脸上却还得挂着虚伪的表情，这一切，都被微眯着眼的朴智旻看在眼里。  
“泰亨，这是你的小妈，智旻，朴智旻。”金泰亨爸爸把朴智旻搂得更紧了些。  
“你好，泰亨。”这是朴智旻今晚和他说的第一句话，还是声线细腻的融融软语，只是从前听是暖意盎然，如今听是寒若霜雪。他伸出手来，想要和金泰亨握手示好，明明握枪握了好几年，手上还是没有一点点老茧瑕疵，可无名指上多出的切割精致的钻石反射的光，清冷又刺眼。金泰亨知道他也在装模作样，“哦”了一声，没有握上朴智旻的手，转头钻回自己房里。  
  
—  
他们已经分手一年了。  
朴智旻是在执行任务时遇到青涩懵懂的金泰亨的，他们的人生轨迹本没有交错的空间，朴智旻也从来没有想过原本手中握着的冰冷金属枪支，会变成金泰亨热乎宽厚的手掌。  
这算是一段脱轨生活，他享受着这种安逸平稳的日子，很长一段时间都陷入在由金泰亨构建的温柔的幻想乡里，以至于忘记了自己原来无可逃避的生活轨迹。  
所以他回去了，没有把金泰亨带上，他不能这么自私，把金泰亨一起拉入泥沼，他和自己不一样，应该在学校度过烂漫纯真的青春时代才对。  
  
“宝贝，在想什么？”  
耳畔是油腻的不知真假的花言巧语，身后人口中喷出的阵阵热气扑在脖子上让朴智旻难受得很，想要挣脱而扭动的动作在男人看来似乎带上了调情的意味，手早已不安分地往他睡衣里钻。  
“没事，今天太累了。睡吧。”朴智旻阻止了金父的动作，脱下无名指上闪闪发亮的钻戒，放在一旁的床头柜上，即使关上了灯，也觉得钻戒切面的辉光，像极了洒在枪上的锋利月光，是不是下一秒，自己思绪乱糟糟的大脑就要被子弹贯穿了呢？  
  
—  
金泰亨记得他们分手那天大吵了一架，到后来也没有把吵架的内容解决，朴智旻就毫不犹豫地离开了，像人间蒸发，所有的联系方式社交账号都变成没有生命里的文字符号。不可谓不生气，气过了也觉得对方是真的不爱了，自己也没有什么再坚守的必要，只是每每出现和他相关的东西都会愣一下，然后冷笑着翻过这一页。  
朴智旻，他现在又凭什么若无其事地再闯进他的世界？  
顶着那张他喜欢的漂亮脸蛋，天天在他面前瞎晃，也不出门。也不爱说话，除了早中午餐做好了喊一声，其余时间都当做自己不存在似的，对他不管不顾，对他爸倒是上心得很，那老男人就爱在晚上抱着他窝在沙发上看电视，看到那些成人内容也要上手摸一把，朴智旻也不逃开，在他身上适时地嘤咛一声，又娇又媚，看得金泰亨怒火中烧，恨不得把朴智旻拉过来粗鲁地操到他失神，让他那双再也没好好看过他的漂亮眼睛里盈满泪水。

是的，他有这种想法已经好几天了。  
睡不着的时候，金泰亨会想起朴智旻柔软的身躯，他们紧贴在一起的温度，嘴唇上润唇膏的甜蜜果味。现在他好像偶尔会涂点口红来讨他爸开心了，看起来唇瓣更像弹润的草莓冻，不知道是不是还是甜丝丝的味道呢？真想找个时间再尝尝。  
可一想到自己曾经这么爱惜的宝贝，在那个又老又丑的男人身下承欢，把那根丑陋肮脏的东西塞进他的身体里，摇着挺翘的小屁股，吐着淫词秽语，喘息连连，而后笑着吻上老男人干瘪的唇，依偎在他身边进入甜蜜梦乡。  
金泰亨咬牙切齿，又把一只轻薄的玻璃杯在手心捏碎，玻璃渣子刺入皮肉，把手扎得鲜血淋漓，触目惊心，在他看来，这点肉体破碎，也不过如此。

—  
难得一天金父晚上没有回家，说是公司临时出了事，要他回去处理。临走前还吻了吻朴智旻的额头，告诉他早点睡觉，不用等他。朴智旻微笑一下，送走了金父后乖乖把门锁好，准备回卧室。

“朴智旻，我就问你到底想干嘛？”金泰亨显得像一位不速之客。  
“我要干嘛你管不着。”  
“你真的喜欢那个老东西？嗯？”  
“金泰亨，让开。”  
朴智旻试图越过面前的铜墙铁壁，眼神闪躲不去看他，却怎么也躲不开已经把他禁锢在怀里的手臂。  
金泰亨把朴智旻用力往怀里一拉，对方就毫无防备地摔在他身上，身体相触，哪怕是隔着薄薄的一层布料也能感受到对方皮肤的升温，脸颊的温热。朴智旻也意识到，这个距离相当危险，只要抬起头，他就能吻到金泰亨的鼻尖小痣。

“这么生疏？叫我的全名？这几天不是都叫我泰亨吗？”金泰亨俯下身子，在他耳边说，似笑非笑的语气，和逐渐低沉的嗓音，像是传递着不安的讯号。  
“金泰亨，你别乱来…”  
“没有乱来。你的声音为什么在在颤抖呢？身子也在抖，是害怕我吗？你不是杀手吗？怎么还会怕我呢？还是说你在兴奋呢？我亲爱的，小，妈，咪。”金泰亨轻轻咬了咬朴智旻的耳垂，舔舐他常年佩戴的银质长链耳坠，嘴里漫出一股子如同血液的金属味道。  
银链和牙齿碰撞的叮当响传入朴智旻耳朵里，他的腿已经软了，震惊又害怕，他觉得金泰亨才是杀手，会温柔地将他杀死，把血肉缓缓拆吃入腹，此刻他说什么都是徒劳，只能乖乖当一只生于金泰亨怀里，死于他热吻之下的羔羊。

金泰亨有些粗鲁地将朴智旻扔在柔软的沙发上，沿着下颚线舔舐着下巴，一口咬住他丰满的下唇，像咬住熟烂的红樱桃，渴望咬出甜腻的汁水。  
被咬得疼了，朴智旻吃痛地嘤呜一声。这似乎是金泰亨满意的反应，他笑了笑含住朴智旻湿润的唇瓣，舌尖扫过他的牙齿上颚，与他不知如何安放的小舌相交缠，口腔兜不住黏糊的津液，被吻得啧啧作响后就顺着朴智旻的嘴角就往下流。  
朴智旻陷进金泰亨的陷阱里，头忍不住往上昂与他吻得更深，手本来握成拳头抵在他胸膛，渐渐放开手掌，从胸膛滑到肩膀再到坚实的背脊，感受他每一块因为自己而紧实的肌肉，肌群的跳动都是那么熟悉，仿佛还在曾经那片幻想乡之中。

吮到那片红嘟嘟的小嘴水润肿胀，金泰亨才松开了紧紧摁住他肩膀的手，擦了擦嘴角沾上的涎液，像要把朴智旻盯穿似的直勾勾地盯着他。  
“嘴巴好像更甜了些？”一只手去解着朴智旻浴袍腰上的系带，本来就系得松散，轻轻一拉，丝绸布料就沿着腰线滑落，露出一大片雪白透着粉的肌肤；另一只手抚摸着他圆润的脸庞，大拇指指腹摩挲着脸颊上因羞赧而红透的耳根。  
而朴智旻只看见了居高临下的审视着猎物的金泰亨，他额前的黑色卷发遮住了大半的眼睛，从渗透出的目光和吐息之中，朴智旻突然觉得他陌生了，明明已经怒不可遏了不是吗？为什么还要摆出一副虚伪的温柔模样。  
“泰亨…你不要这样…”

“不要怎样？这样吗？”金泰亨猝不及防地俯下身子咬了一口朴智旻的脖子上突起的喉结，把他无名指上的戒指扔在一旁，又咬了一口因为瑟缩而更加明显的锁骨，留下浅浅的咬痕。舌尖在深凹的锁骨窝上滑动，留下晶亮的水渍，泡着那颗小小的痣和陈年的淡淡伤疤。沿着胸骨，金泰亨一路吻上了朴智旻的鼓起的乳头，又是用贝齿轻轻一咬，就听见了他预想中那声娇软的“不要”。  
“还是这样？舔你的奶子？”  
“不…不是…不要咬…疼啊泰亨…”  
金泰亨才不听他的，哪怕他哭得眼泪哗哗。  
现在只管享受着他口中香甜的乳果，被他玩弄得愈发胀大，红嫩的乳晕也漫开来，抱着能再吸大的想法，金泰亨几乎是把整个人埋在他胸上，大力吮吸，想象着头顶朴智旻因难耐而满脸潮红，拼命咬着唇不让呻吟泻出的表情，更激起他的施虐欲。  
他今晚的目的，就是想看着朴智旻哭得泣不成声。

“奶子感觉变大了？是被他吸肿了吗？他也像我现在这样玩你的奶头吗？他有说过小妈咪的奶子又香又甜很适合给孩子喂奶吃吗？”  
“不要再说了泰亨…我没有…啊！”  
“我的手指插进小妈咪的穴里了，还是又紧又热的，屁股不输女人的逼，难怪能泡到我爸这样的男人。”  
“你…唔…别再说了…求求你泰亨…”  
“是被舔奶子开心还是被插开心？应该都不会开心吧？毕竟不是自愿的，小妈咪喜欢的也不是我，我这算，强奸？”  
“你不是…不是的…”

没有润滑剂，金泰亨直接用手指破开他紧致的后穴，因为太过生涩而引起的疼痛早就让朴智旻挤出了泪水，乳头也被吮得又爽又麻，耳边尽是金泰亨不知羞耻的话语，一字一句像尖牙利齿刺入皮肤，他听见自己血液快速流动的声音，大脑好像陷入了空白，感觉像跌落在布满利刃的棉花云团上，甚至不知道什么时候金泰亨已经把他胀得通红的性器握在手中，一边指奸着他一边逼迫他的欲望喷涌而出。  
朴智旻看见金泰亨手上沾满了自己的浓稠精液，还有他的肚子上，胸前，星星点点的白色痕迹，都被金泰亨用手指一一揩去，一点用大拇指抹在自己嘴唇上，和自己接一个湿漉漉又腥膻的吻，剩下的全部充当润滑，塞进穴里翻搅的菇滋菇滋响。

“是不是不想看见我这张脸？”金泰亨把扩张的手指抽出来，捡起落到一边的睡衣系带就要往朴智旻眼睛上绑。“绑上就看不见了。”  
“不…我不要，不要这样泰亨…”朴智旻慌乱地想要去阻止他，可他的手腕太细了，金泰亨一只手就能把他两个手腕抓牢，甚至勒出一圈红痕来。  
“朴智旻，闭嘴。”  
震住了朴智旻，金泰亨故作温柔地用系带蒙住了他的眼睛，在鼻梁上打上了蝴蝶结，多余的部分团成球塞进朴智旻的嘴里，很快口腔就分泌出大量津水，浸湿了布料，从嘴角流下，朴智旻说不了话了，只有细碎的呜咽声钻出来。

他很痛苦，金泰亨却很满足。朴智旻在他手里像个玩偶娃娃，他爱惜他，不愿意与他人分享，却也有时想破坏他，因为太喜欢了，可爱侵犯心理作祟，尤其是现在。  
金泰亨抬起他的腿，在雪白柔软的大腿内侧吻上两口，再使劲揉了揉沾满精液黏糊糊的后穴，脱下衣服裤子，等胀得紫红的性器弹出来，又后悔没让朴智旻好好尝一尝。  
算了，下次吧，总是还有机会的。

在穴口处磨了磨，龟头磨开了翕张的热穴，金泰亨听见朴智旻的喘息急促起来，他扶着自己的炽热物件塞进去，伴随着一声绵绵的呜鸣，朴智旻的身体像触电一般颤抖起来。  
“我的老爸肮脏的鸡巴也插进去过吧？你是怎么摇着屁股向他示好的，也对我做一次吧小妈咪…”  
“唔…唔…呜呜…”  
朴智旻迫切地想要说什么，可没办法说出来，扭动着身子，也不知道是因为舒服还是因为疼痛。金泰亨觉得他现在应该爽得哭了，眼睛上的布料肉眼可见地洇湿一小片，他毫不留情地快速抽插着，肉棍在滚烫的甬道里进出，摩擦出一片白沫，黏哒哒的声音和啪啪的响声交替响起，还有金泰亨自己的喘息和朴智旻卖力的呻吟揉杂在腥甜的空气里。  
朴智旻又被操射了。金泰亨这次把他肚皮上的精液全数卷进口中，抓起朴智旻无力的手指伸进嘴里舔，舔够了就把精液一鼓作气全吞入腹，继续抬起他的屁股压着他的腿操干起来，一次一次狠狠碾磨过前列腺，让朴智旻整个人颤抖不已，身体颤抖不已，从指尖到紧绷的脚尖，都因为清朝汹涌而泛起漂亮的红。  
像是最漂亮的红玫瑰。

金泰亨最终射在了朴智旻的身体里，股股精液刺激着肠壁，朴智旻觉得整个肚子里都是金泰亨的精液，又鼓胀又被撑得难受，他不知道金泰亨要做什么，迟迟不把性器拔出去。  
“他的鸡巴有我的让你舒服吗？智旻？谁操得你更舒服呢？我真想知道…”  
朴智旻只能无助地摇着头，嘴里依旧是呜咽。  
金泰亨抄起了被扔在沙发一旁的手机，打开音量键，摁着什么东西。朴智旻听见手机的声音，慌得不得了，拼了命地摇着头呜呜叫。  
“来，告诉我老爸，我操得我小妈咪爽不爽。”  
开了免提，待接通的电话声响起，金泰亨拨出塞在朴智旻口中湿哒哒的布团，解开了蝴蝶结。  
电话接通的一刻扯下蒙住朴智旻眼睛的系带。

“喂？”是金父的声音。  
系带之下是一双哭得湿漉漉的眼，连睫毛都浸润在苦涩的泪水里。眼泪太多了，带子松开的一刻就从眼眶汹涌奔出，止不住地流向两颊耳后，朴智旻微咪着眼睛，水光反射出一波哀切无助，努力聚焦在金泰亨脸上，发丝混着汗水和泪珠胡乱糊在脸上，他像一只破碎的瓷蝴蝶，颤栗着迎接美丽的死亡。  
金泰亨猛然跌落到他眼里蓊蔚洇润的密林，心脏被尖锐的荆棘绞紧。

“打错了。”他挂断电话，抽出埋在朴智旻体内的性器，把他轻轻地抱了起来，拨开额前的湿发，又轻又柔地吻他哭红的眼角，好像这样做就能把他的粗暴全然抵消似的。  
沉默地吻了许久，金泰亨声音有些颤抖地开了口。  
“对不起智旻，我太爱你了。”  
“对不起智旻，我的宝贝。”

2  
他们相拥而眠。  
朴智旻从金泰亨怀里醒来，满鼻腔都是枕边人身上的气味，馥郁温柔，如同窗帘后藏着的熹微晨光的气息。空调温度是二十四度，身上披一条薄毯子，是朴智旻最喜欢的温度。  
他贪恋着这片甜蜜乐园，忍不住舔舔干涩的嘴唇，轻轻吻上金泰亨的鼻尖，力度如白羽落上棉花，轻雪飘落羽睫。  
金泰亨没有被如此轻的吻唤醒，浅浅的鼻息还一下一下稳稳地喷洒在朴智旻脸上。他怀里的人从被窝里伸出暖呼呼的手指，沿着他英挺的鼻梁缓缓划下，点在那颗小痣上。见人没动静，又将手指轻轻移到他樱粉色的薄唇上，柔软但有些许干涩，凝视久了居然让朴智旻想起这片嘴唇落到他全身上下的触感，脸就这么不争气地泛起红来。

“在干嘛？想亲我吗？”金泰亨眯着惺忪的睡眼，细软的睫毛之间藏着的是黑曜石瞳孔，在朴智旻看来闪着细碎的光，漂亮得如同漆黑夜下被月光点缀的湖，令他着迷不已。  
朴智旻拨开他卷曲的刘海，看清他帅气如精雕细琢的面孔。  
“没有，就是在想，现在是不是梦。”  
“不是。”金泰亨搂紧朴智旻的腰，给予他一个真实的浓情蜜意的吻。

—  
吃早餐的时候金泰亨才发现朴智旻的双眼因为昨晚哭得太凶而红了起来，霎时又懊恼起自己的鲁莽行为，也不知道怎么示好，就牵起他的手放在手心地慢慢地摩挲，说着对不起。  
“不用道歉的泰亨，先收拾一下吧，你爸爸很快就回来了。”朴智旻嚼完最后一口煎蛋，起身去收拾碗筷。  
虽然说朴智旻已经和自己解释过，和老爸结婚是另有所图，展示出的亲密都是虚情假意，金泰亨还是很不爽，醋坛子一翻气味能直冲云霄。他不悦地撑着脸，眼神上抬盯着朴智旻，微微撅起嘴，像小朋友闹脾气，又不说是因为什么而生气。  
但这种情况下只需要给小朋友一颗糖就好。  
朴智旻走过去和他十指相扣接了个吻，意犹未尽后还揉了揉他的小卷毛，才把人勉勉强强哄乖了点。

上午十点，金父准时回到家。  
一切都一如平常，金泰亨躲进了自己房间里，朴智旻在开门的时候给了他一个柔软的拥抱，但是想吻朴智旻嘴唇的时候被他拒绝了，说刚吃完早餐嘴里有味道，只好让他搂着腰去亲脸颊。  
朴智旻就是怕金泰亨看到才让他回房间的。  
在金父面前他不能有一丝一毫的破绽，他所饰演的是一个温柔体贴，能给疲惫不堪的他带来慰藉的伴侣角色。  
“宝贝，你的戒指呢？”金父牵起他的手，突然问道。  
“起床太急了忘记戴了，因为太想你了总想着你要回来了，脑子里装不下别的东西。”其实是因为昨天金泰亨把戒指脱下后忘记去找回来戴上了。  
漂亮话说得金父开心极了，他抚摸了一下朴智旻的金发，笑盈盈地搂着他回卧室。  
等朴智旻进到房间里才发现，原本应该落在沙发缝隙里的钻戒，正安静地躺在床头柜上，一如前些日子的每个早晨。

—  
中午金泰亨出去了一趟，午饭时间刚好提着大包小包的东西回来了。厨房里传来的饭菜香气飘得满屋子都是，隐隐约约还听到汤水滚开咕噜咕噜的声音。  
老爸没和朴智旻一起在厨房，而是瘫在沙发上沉迷电视剧，见状金泰亨马上把那大包小包丢进房间里，像去厨房拿可乐喝一样，稀松平常地踱进去，悄悄走到朴智旻背后，揽住被围裙带子环绕的细腰。  
“在做什么？好香啊。很熟悉的味道。”  
“泡菜汤，加了点海鲜。”  
“你不是不爱吃海鲜吗？”  
“你不是爱吃吗？你以前说我做的最好吃了。”  
“还记得呢？小妈咪真好！”  
“呀，别这么叫我…”  
金泰亨捏了捏朴智旻的脸，看他可爱亲上一口才去拿了可乐离开。

饭桌上金父吃得津津有味，还笑着夸奖朴智旻细心，知道他爱吃海鲜特意做了海鲜汤，殊不知他身旁的宝贝抬起眼，和桌对面的儿子交换了一个暧昧的眼神。  
“智旻啊，后天就是之前和你说的慈善晚会，衣服准备好了吗？”金父吃完饭之后揽住朴智旻的肩膀，亲昵地在他耳边说。  
金泰亨还埋头吃着饭，瞥见这一幕也不能生气，嘴里的肉骨头被嚼得嘎嘣嘎嘣响。桌底下翘着腿，脚趾夹着拖鞋乱晃，一不小心就碰到了朴智旻的小腿。今天朴智旻穿着一条宽松小短裤，两条细长的腿就这么大大咧咧地露了出来。

“还没呢。”朴智旻感受到桌子底下，金泰亨的脚尖正一下一下地戳着自己的腿，又从脚腕沿着小腿缓缓往上，接近膝盖的时候又往下滑，桌子上还是漫不经心吃着饭的样子，也不怕金父发现。  
朴智旻被挑逗得小腿酥痒，还被金父搂在怀里，心里捏了一把汗，挪了挪腿示意金泰亨不要乱动，反而让他更来劲，几乎都要蹭到大腿上了。

“那我今晚陪你去买吧。”  
“不用了，你这么忙，等会儿又得回公司了。晚上就好好休息吧。”  
“宝贝真贴心。那你打算什么时候去买？”金父宠溺地用食指刮了刮朴智旻的鼻梁，也不顾对面亲儿子还在吃饭。  
“咳…要不我下午带他去你裁缝那定一套？买的哪有定的好看，也能和你的凑个情侣装不是？”金泰亨突然开口，把黏在朴智旻身上的金父的目光吸引过去。  
金父脸上是微微的惊讶，但思考了许久之后也觉得儿子说得不无道理，就放心大胆地把朴智旻交给了金泰亨。

—  
“以后在你爸爸面前收敛一点，别在桌子底下乱来。我怕被他发现了我们两个就都得完蛋。”  
“你还真是妈咪呀，看这和我讲理的时候叭叭的小嘴。”  
“金泰亨！”  
“行啦行啦，”金泰亨学着他爸的样子，揽过朴智旻肩膀，手指在他鼻子上刮一下，故作亲昵，“宝贝真贴心～”  
“再这样你就别想碰我了啊！”  
“行行行不学了，我也嫌恶心，面对这么个油腻玩意儿你也能演得出来，唉受苦了。”  
“那……”朴智旻拉过安全带，咔哒一声卡上后，凑近驾驶座上的金泰亨，半眯着眼，含着一汪秋波，睫毛轻颤，微张的小嘴中吐出温热的气息，带着莓果香气萦绕在金泰亨唇边。“等下好好安慰我吧，泰亨。”  
  
暗紫色的盖拉多飞奔在马路上，快得如同一道魅影，金泰亨恨不得踩尽油门，三分钟到达目的地。实际上因为注意力在朴智旻身上，也不敢胡来，还是开了十来分钟才到裁缝店。  
一套流程下来也花了两个小时，朴智旻定制礼服的要求似乎还挺多，把金泰亨撂在一边玩手机，各种挑选测量之后才发现他几乎无聊得要睡着了，坐在沙发上摇头晃脑的，时不时整整碎发玩玩衣服的线头，眼睛也睁不开。  
“恕我冒昧了朴先生，您是金先生的？”裁缝认得金泰亨，却不太认识朴智旻，注意到了他无名指上的钻戒，心里不禁有些疑惑。加上金父也从未公开过朴智旻的身份，这次带他出席慈善晚宴就是为了让他成为他名正言顺的伴侣。“抱歉，是我多言了。不方便回答的话就不用说了。”  
“他是我爸老婆，我小妈。”还没等朴智旻开口，沙发上就传来悠悠的声音。  
“呀，别乱讲话！”  
“确实是这样嘛……话说师傅量好没啊？赶着去逛街呢！”  
“哈哈快好了快好了，看起来你们关系还不错。”  
“没有，我和这个臭小孩关系才不好。明明是男的总叫我妈妈妈妈的……”  
“也不能叫你爸爸不是！”  
……

“和我关系不好的话，会像现在这样吗？”  
从裁缝店出来已经过了半个小时，金泰亨抬手把埋在自己腿间卖力的朴智旻往里推了推，好让性器进入他嘴里更深的地方。  
“会像现在这样眼泪汪汪地舔我的鸡巴吗？嗯？我的小妈咪？”  
“唔……我……咳咳……”金泰亨挺起腰往他嘴里顶了顶，分泌着腥甜黏液的顶端猝不及防擦到了喉头，朴智旻受不住被呛到，连忙把那根粗硬的肉棍吐出来，混着透明分泌液的口水也顺着柱身的离开被拉扯出一道晶亮的银丝，黏连在柱头与朴智旻的红润唇瓣之间，嘴角也流出不少涎液，嘴唇周围一片都黏答答湿乎乎的，看起来情色意味十足。  
“你不要顶嘛真是的……乖乖地让我舔好不好？”向后捋了捋碍事的头发丝，朴智旻跪在金泰亨身前，抬起眼有些抱怨似的撅起小嘴看着他，眉梢朝下眉头微蹙，连眼神都变得可怜起来。  
“好……我不动了…”

此时的朴智旻就像是一只摇尾撒娇要零食的小猫咪，正用湿润的小舌舔舐着肌肤讨主人喜爱。软舌滑过阴茎上俯卧着的每一根青筋，两瓣软唇有一下没一下地吻着柱身，仿佛那是什么美味，定要把每一寸珍贵的味道卷入口中才行。沿着柱身往下，两颗饱满的囊球也被含进温热的口腔，像含着棒棒糖球，吮吸舔舐着反复品味。  
金泰亨舒服得像全身窜过电流，手指插进朴智旻软而蓬松的金色发丝里，忍不住喘着粗气，一滴滴汗水打湿了发尾，顺着额角滑落到高高昂起的脖颈上，小麦色的皮肤被汗水浸润得光亮，滚动的喉结和微微鼓起的肌肉青筋清晰可见，感觉细胞都变得滚沸起来，咕噜咕噜的声音带着滚烫的蒸汽直冲大脑。

朴智旻的嘴巴就适合用来接吻，和口交。

等朴智旻握住自己的肉棒吞吐了好一会儿，金泰亨就释放在了他嘴里。射完马眼周围还残留着一小圈浊白精液，被朴智旻握着描摹自己的嘴唇。吻到唇又水又嫩，他抬起头凝视着金泰亨，将奶油似的精液缓慢卷进口中咽下，现在的他，更像是魅惑人心的美艳狐狸，连眼角泛着香艳的红，不用说话也能听到那股子甜腻的声音，轻轻说着：来操我。  
  
—  
有时候金泰亨会想，如果朴智旻当年没有离开他，现在会怎样。  
即使分手了有一年，金泰亨承认自己还是无法从这片沼泽里挣脱，反而是愈陷愈深，从喉咙发出来的，“朴智旻”三个字的声音，都能把他的思绪引向无边无际的玫瑰海，鲜血一样的红色在风中无序地摇摆着，散作一团的芬芳凝成他们的点滴，与未来。印象里自己幻想过的日子总归都是美好的，各种各样的生活方式他都有畅想过。  
却不会想到现在这样，疯狂而热烈地在阴翳之下享受情热快感。

金泰亨痴迷于称呼朴智旻为“小妈咪”，带上一点病态的称呼好像能更满足他这一年来对他的渴求与占有。只有我可以这么叫你，无论你是什么身份，注定要成为我欲望里的一部分。

他把朴智旻的腰掐红了，埋在他体内炙热而粗大的性器正在他软桃般的雪臀里猛烈律动抽插，白色飞沫在两人之间跳动着。身下人塌着腰，弯下的弧度足以把他的漂亮骨头都显露出来，金泰亨俯下身子去亲吻他的蝴蝶骨，仿佛那真是要生出羽翼似的轻颤着，吻出浅浅的红色痕迹后舌尖沿着脊椎一路舔舐，留下一道道濡湿的痕迹。他又注意到腰椎处两个深深的腰窝，试着用拇指去揉去按，每按压一下朴智旻就发出一声娇软的嗔叫，像某种高性能性爱娃娃。

朴智旻就这么被金泰亨操射了，他甚至没有碰过自己的性器一次，任由金泰亨在他的小穴里，插得又重又深，肉柱不断碾磨前列腺的位置，每一次撞击都是一波情潮的狂涌，没过鼻腔令人窒息。他能感受到无论是小穴还是屁股都已经被拍得通红了，酥酥麻麻的快感也络绎不绝，嘴里除了爱人的名字就只剩下虚无的浪叫。  
这次金泰亨还是射在他屁股里，一边喊着希望自己怀孕给他生个小孩这种屁话，一边把黏糊浓稠的精液送向身体深处，仿佛射得深了就能把自己的种子埋进土壤似的。这还不算什么，射完之后金泰亨捡起朴智旻扔在一旁的内裤，帮他穿上，揉了揉被他操疼的臀肉，说：“智旻用屁股好好含着他吧，等回家帮你清理。”

仗着朴智旻没有力气敲他脑袋那会儿欺负他，偏偏也是该回家的时间了，不情愿也只好听这霸道小孩的话，等回家再清理。  
无奈屁股刚被操开，好像还没满足似的，一挨上车座坐下，就张开了小嘴，漏出不少精液，即使朴智旻侧坐着努力夹紧屁股也无济于事，还是把内裤濡湿一大片。坏心眼的金泰亨还说不能两手空空地回家，说不定会被爸爸怀疑，硬是拉着朴智旻去街市上买了不少珠宝衣服，明明看见朴智旻的脸已经憋得通红了，看见他湿漉漉的恳求的眼神了，甚至他躲到自己怀里蹭着撒着娇了，也是一副不为所动的样子。

等回到家还没进家门，朴智旻就有些急切地一边吻着金泰亨，一边解开裤子，半推半就地进了门后又被金泰亨扯掉被沾得湿漉漉的内裤，抱起大腿夹着他的腰，后背抵着墙角操了一次，从屁股流出的精液滴得满地板都是，墙上也沾了不少。  
如果金父这时候回家了，真的会疯掉吧。事后朴智旻看着那些淫乱的痕迹想。

清理的任务全交给金泰亨了，朴智旻累得完全不想动，洗了个澡之后抱着玩偶瘫在沙发上看电视，饭也不想做，打电话约了阿姨半个小时后来做饭。  
清洁完毕的金泰亨也累得不行，洗过之后和朴智旻一样躺着，只不过是躺在朴智旻腿上。他伸出手拨弄着朴智旻柔软的发丝，“什么时候完成你的任务啊？我怕我等不及，在我爸面前暴露了。”  
“后天的慈善晚宴结束，就一切都结束了。再等等，乖。”朴智旻也抚弄着金泰亨乌黑的卷发。  
“总感觉便宜了我爸这块垫脚石。他有什么资格碰你嘛。”  
“别吃醋了，我现在都是你的。你也别以为你爸有多喜欢我，等我脸上划个疤就该嫌我丑了。”  
“不爽，还是很不爽。这个混账老色鬼，自己也不想想能娶到你这么漂亮体贴的老婆合不合常理。”  
“那好吧，我告诉你一件事。后天的慈善晚会，你爸有很大的概率要被干掉，但不是我要干掉他，是他自己招惹的人不干净。”  
“真的？！”  
“这么开心？”  
“虽然很缺德，但是我似乎要在他即将出事那一天抢走他的宝贝老婆，我真是不孝子啊！”  
“别老婆老婆地叫了，我是男的。”  
“嘿嘿，老婆~”

3  
晚宴那天朴智旻精心打扮了很久，金父去公司之前还为他请了化妆师。原本他的皮肤就是光滑细腻的，轻透得像羊脂玉，按金泰亨的话来说就是女人的皮肤都没他的好摸，被朴智旻骂了一顿才消停。

按照金父的要求，化妆师给朴智旻上了一层淡妆，眼尾扫了一抹淡淡的粉，口红也涂得比唇色艳了些，头发梳得柔顺，看起来增了不少女人气。  
朴智旻其实不大喜欢这种偏柔媚的妆容，会让自己显得弱气很多，偏偏金父就爱这种小鸟依人型的，金泰亨瞅见他也一直“小妈咪小妈咪”的叫个不停，在这方面朴智旻倒觉得他俩是亲父子了。

怕把朴智旻的妆弄花，金泰亨都不敢去吻他的唇，也不敢乱揉他的头发，要不是都穿戴整齐了，也想就这么来一炮，但朴智旻很容易被操出眼泪来，一掉眼泪妆肯定会花。面对漂亮的心上人什么也做不了，金泰亨觉得自己委屈极了，光是搂着他闻他的香水味根本不满足。  
“等我今晚回来再说吧。”  
还在痴痴想着晚上微醺的朴智旻，金父就回来了。金泰亨及时拿起可乐离开了沙发，走的时候还往朴智旻手心里塞了一个玫瑰胸针，挑挑眉给了他一个wink。  
“智旻好了吗？”金父走过来整了整朴智旻的领带。  
“等等，还有个胸针。”  
“嗯，很漂亮，玫瑰胸针很适合你。”

金泰亨站在拐角，听着老爸对朴智旻的溢美之词，寻思着这会儿老色鬼的手已经在朴智旻的腰上游走，可他不知道的是，在他手掌向上十公分偏心脏的西装内衬口袋里，正静静地躺着一把漆黑的格洛克G43。  
  
—  
朴智旻之所以能够笃定金父今晚会出事，是因为他的目标正正好是金父的仇家。  
那是位相当难搞的大人物，好像随时都在防备着像他一样的人，保护工作周全得惊人，好几次朴智旻还差点落到他手里，幸亏反应得快才逃之夭夭捡回这条命。  
就只是因为向组织申请了退出请求，上头就让他单枪匹马去解决这位大人物，说是作为“毕业考核”，说难听点，派给他这项几乎无法完成的任务，就是想借他人之手，把他解决掉。  
朴智旻因此不得不和金泰亨分开。  
屡战屡败后朴智旻花很长的时间去调查，制定了缜密的计划，接近金父，再接近目标。

此刻在这灯红酒绿的会所里，离目标的心脏只有半步之遥，他看着金父和目标人物在公共场合维持着虚假的情谊，握手，碰杯，一饮而尽，开怀大笑，都戴着厚而稳固的面具，但至少需要其中一个摘下来，他才能够露出冰冷的利刃。

九点零五分，爆炸声如约而至，防护不到位的金父正如朴智旻所想，心脏中了一枪，血流不止。他俯下身子佯装悲伤，仍旧干净白皙的手捂在冒血的伤口上，金父紧紧抓着他的手臂，有气无力地喊着求着叫救护车。  
他怎么也不会想到，平日看惯的漂亮眼睛里，墨黑的瞳孔里，此刻是如何反射着凌厉无情的光。  
“抱歉，我还有别的事。”他听见朴智旻用细柔的声音说着。敛了故作悲伤的表情，朴智旻站起身后再也没转头看他一眼，只是在要踏出第一步时候轻声说了一句：  
“要是你再像你儿子一点，说不定我会多喜欢你一点。”

—  
九点半，是和金泰亨约好的时间。  
朴智旻擦了擦唇边的血，摇摇晃晃地走到小道门口。这里没有路灯，没有行人，门口外的街道漆黑一片，仅凭着残存的月光才依稀认得那辆暗紫色盖拉多的轮廓。还没反应过来朴智旻就已经落入了暖融融的怀抱，耳边是像酒一样醇厚低沉的声音，他知道自己可以安心地醉倒了。  
“辛苦你了。”金泰亨极轻地吻了吻他带着血腥味的脸颊，将朴智旻抱进了车子里。

职业需求让朴智旻养成了浅眠的习惯，但这次居然是在金泰亨把他抱回床上的时候才迷迷糊糊醒过来。  
而金泰亨，在床边拿着温热的毛巾，正笨拙又小心翼翼地为他擦拭脸上的伤口。对上眼神居然还有一些手足无措，尴尬地抓着毛巾举在两人之间，擦上去也不是不擦也不是。  
“我弄疼你了吗？”金泰亨问他。  
“难得在做爱以外的时间听到这句话呢……没事，不疼。”  
“你是在暗示什么吗？”  
“嗯？我没…”  
朴智旻正担心着金泰亨现在会做出什么出格的事，往床头缩了缩身子，没想到他只是往嘴唇上轻轻吻了一下，手甚至只是撑在床上，因为脸上的伤而没有碰他的脸。  
突如其来的温柔让朴智旻害羞了起来，脸低低地烧着，晕出浅浅的红。抬眼就是那张触手可及的帅气脸庞，和澄澈明亮的，只倒映着自己的眼眸。怦然心动的感觉就这么毫无预兆地闯进自己大脑，  
砰砰砰砰地，不知道到底是自己的心跳声还是金泰亨的心跳声。  
“怕弄疼你，就不乱来了。”  
“没事的，泰亨，我不怕疼…就一次，好吗？”  
根本不需要金泰亨的回答，只要朴智旻主动吻上去，他就没有拒绝的办法。

不知道朴智旻的伤势如何，金泰亨的一切动作都小心翼翼的，像手心里的人是脆玻璃，薄瓷器，稍有不慎就会破碎。  
“不…不用这么温柔的…泰亨……”朴智旻这么对他说。  
金泰亨把他全身上下都舔舐了一遍，包括那些浅浅的混着血丝的伤口，把血腥气味和肌肤的香甜温热一并卷入口中，他稍稍抬起朴智旻的腿，却听见人嘴里“嘶”地一声，顿时心疼起来，不敢乱动。  
“要不还是算了吧，你还有伤。”  
“唔…可是我真的很想要…”  
“不行，我怕我控制不了，把你伤口弄更严重了怎么办？”  
金泰亨的语气并不像调戏或者玩笑，他是认真地在皱着眉头思考这件事的可行性，语气执着又坚定，透着不容反驳的味道。  
这可给朴智旻火热的心浇上了一层冰，明明之前强迫自己做的是他，现在过分温柔不愿意碰自己的也是他金泰亨。不生气是不可能的，虽说他确实是为自己好，但自己现在更想要的，就是他的抚摸与精神安慰。  
“干嘛撅着小嘴巴在那里生气嘛！”  
“不做就不做！我还不能自己来了吗！”  
“那你自己来吧，我不管了哦。”  
“你…金泰亨你真的这么狠心吗……”

—  
即使朴智旻采用了战术性假哭策略，也没能打动金泰亨的心。但最后还是他趴在他两腿之间帮自己口出来的，精液全射进了他嘴里，倒也不嫌脏全都吞了下去，一副津津有味的模样，说着什么香甜可口的宝贝连精液也是甜的。  
洗过澡上了药之后朴智旻觉得身体快要散架了一样，但他还是对金泰亨不愿意操自己这件事耿耿于怀，闹起脾气无论怎样也不愿意和他一个房睡。  
“你还要回我爸的房间？”金泰亨被朴智旻气得牙痒痒，没想到他会为这种事情和自己怄气，嘴里还有着他性器的味道呢，这会儿就翻脸不认人，现在委屈的该是自己才对。  
金泰亨发誓等他的伤好了得操到他哭着道歉，为今天这事低头才行。  
可现下怎么哄也哄不好，朴智旻无情地把他锁在房间外，关上了灯睡觉。

第二天没等到朴智旻起床，金泰亨就被急促的电话铃声吵醒。  
是医院的人打来的电话，说是他爸昨晚遭遇了事故被送到医院救治，最终还是不治身亡。向医务人员表示了感谢和对父亲的离世表示了“哀伤”后，金泰亨挂断了电话。  
内心似乎没什么波动呢。  
心里在意的还是在房间里熟睡的那位。

“智旻，好智旻，宝贝智旻，小旻旻旻起床了吗？我们得去医院了。”  
没有声音。  
“我可爱的小妈咪，小宝贝，在吗？伤口还疼吗我给你擦药，还在生气吗别气了好不好？我知道你起床了出来给我个早安吻好不好？”

“别吵吵烦死了。”  
揉着睡眼，朴智旻还没来得及洗漱就开了门，猝不及防地被紧紧抱住，像极了家养大狗狗看见主人回家就兴奋地往人身上扑的样子。  
“嘿嘿，你最好了。收拾收拾，我们去医院吧。”

临走还不忘戴上象征自己身份的钻戒，而昨天沾上了血渍的玫瑰胸针，此刻已经恢复光泽，正躺在以往放钻戒的位置。

两人去到医院，以家属的身份见了金父最后一面，眼看着他在面前盖上白布，也愣是没挤出一滴泪水。护士把整理好的遗物交给他俩，其中最显眼的莫过于和朴智旻无名指上的同款的钻戒，思索了片刻，朴智旻还是把自己手指上的取下，一同丢进了遗物袋子里。  
碰巧金父的律师也赶来了医院见他们，带着他不知道什么时候写的遗嘱。  
朴智旻以为他的财产会全部转到自己名下，毕竟经过这么多天的调查，发现他是真的对金泰亨没有半点感情。可意外的事金父遗嘱上明明白白写着，财产归金泰亨所有。  
这可让朴智旻吃了一惊，是他意想不到的。

“要么是你爸其实早就怀疑我了，不放心把钱全留给我…要么是他从来就没有喜欢过我，把我当个小玩具…”回家之后朴智旻向金泰亨分析道。  
“可他也没有想到你会和他的儿子混在一起吧。钱全留给了我，我也不骂他死老头了。这够我们俩耍一辈子了。”  
“你想怎么样？我们总不能还住这，组织那边也让我隐姓埋名混日子了，但我说实话不是很放心他们。”  
“那我们…出国？去海岛上住，把你养得白白嫩嫩，养成岛花。”  
“你瞎说什么呢。”  
“只是可惜了以后你就不是我小妈咪了。唉我还没喊够呢，光做爱的时候喊喊，多没劲啊。”  
“你别想些乱七八糟的东西…”  
“现在就在想了，不仅想，还要做……昨晚欠你的，我现在要补上了…不会心疼你了，小妈咪。”

fin.


End file.
